warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Forest Tribe/Roleplay Archive2
(Deimos) The black and red dragon hissed and knocked Xaphan away. Completly out of control, he hissed at Lily and prepared to deliver the kill bite. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan snarled. He leaped at the black and red dragon, and delivered a hard blow down at his back. He shoved him off Lily. "she did nothing wrong! Leave out of this!" he snarled. "Get out of her, you cursed Hydra!" growled Xaphan. Lily snickered. "Never! She killed me, i'm not leaving her body!" snapped the hydra. Xaphan sludged a ball of lava at Lily. The hydra's spirit let out a screech, and died. Lily blinked. "Th-thank you, Xaphan1" she gasped. Blitz layed on the ground, practicly dead.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The black and red dragon realized what he had done. He let out a roar and picked up Blitz. He carried her back to the Sky Ruler territory... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Blitz let out a screech of pain when she flet the draogn touch a painful scratch. "Wh-who are you?! O-Or i'll hit you w-with lightning!" screeched blitz.---Xaphan blinked. Lily let out a sigh of relife. "Now, don't smash things with rocks that you don't know." muttered Xaphan. Lily giggled at the joke.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Aelius woke up and returned to his normal form. "Sorry," he said as he let her go in the Sky Ruler camp. (RP continued in SR RP, also, no one saw Aelius) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (mean...You just dropped her! I just have one more post of blitz here...) Blitz fell to the ground with a wail, and was knocked out from the hard fall.---Xaphan nudged Lily to help her get up.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (No, he was running on the ground. It's like when to put a cat back on the ground, not dropping it from 50 ft. in the air) "Are you going to stop acting all crzy now?" I asked jokingly. (Iris) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (mabye she passed out cause a dragon she doesn't know was carrying her? Or she's just a plain old whus.) Lily shurrged. "which one, her, or me?" laughed Xaphan. He jumped when he noticed he just joked with a dragon who hated his guts.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Just wake her up to see Rosa Sol, and Iris doesn't hate his guts, Chrysanthos hates his guts) "Either one is find," I replied, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (hmmmmmm...I think tons of dragons hate his guts....You think so? Lets see Draco, Chrysanthos, Zor, Gilsor...many more...) Xaphan smiled. "How'bout both?" he asked, happiness in his voice. Lily shivered. "What's going on here?!?! You guys hate each other!!! am i dead?!" cried Lily. Xaphan blinked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "No," I replied, smiling. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Lily blinked. "then were you two seriously wounded?" asked Lily, checking over Iris's head. Xaphan picked up Lily and put her down on the ground. "no." he growled. "You two have to be!" growled Lily. "I'll heal you two, come on!" roared Lily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," I said as I dusted the tiny rocks off my feathers. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan nudged Iris. "We should all get back, we've been out here for hours." murmured Xaphan. Lily nodded and bounced.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. We flew back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Dew blinked at Lily. "you aren't gonna kill me now, are you?" asked Dew. Lily shook her head. "And Xaphan and Iris are being nice to each other, so they have brain damage that we need to fix." whispered Lily. Dew nodded. Xaphan rolled his eyes. "D-Do you want to share a deer?" whimpered Xaphan to Iris.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said. "Why not?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan ate with his mate and sighed. "that was the best meal i had in a long time." he murmured quietly.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Lily ate a mouse nimbly. Dew sat down and sighed. Xaphan bounced into a tree, and caught a lemer. Dragons came out of their dens to eat.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Your a very good hunter," I told Xaphan. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan smiled. "Out of the males, your the best in the she-dragons." murmured Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I blushed and smiled shyly. (In the Starlit Skies.... Chrysanthos is blowing a fuse.) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (And Daylina is using the fire extinguisher on him and calling the repair dragon. XD) Xaphan smiled. He flew down to his mate. "I may be a wyvern, and you may be a (amphrite, or however its spelled.), but...I-I still love you." murmured Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) (The bird dragons are called Amphiteres) I nodded. "I-I think I love you too," I replied. (Now Silvanus just re-died) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah....Xaphan should just count himself dead.) Xaphan smiled. "Like old times?" he murmured Xaphan. Lily rolled her eyes. "Iris, your a 'Love bird'." muttered Lily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) (Old times? That doesn't make any sence....) "Um, what?" I said to Xaphan, confused. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) "Xaphan?" I said, waiting for his reply. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan cocked his head. "Remeber? When we first met, all crazy about each other." said Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (She never liked him) I started laughing. "Now that's a good one," I said, chuckling. "It was a joke, right?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (i thought she did. didn't u say she did long ago? XD) Xaphan nodded. He flapped his wings and landed besides his mate. "Remember how your brother and i always fought? D-Do you think he's gonna go after me...B-Because we like each other now?" asked Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:08, May 21, 2012 (UTC) (Nope, she hated him) "Chrysanthos? No, I promise. He isn't that crazy," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan sighed. "I hope your right, cause Chryanthos was a tough one!" muttered Xaphan. He looked at the holes in his wings that he got from Chryanthos.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan streached. "what do you wanna do?" he asked his queen.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well," I said. "I think I need to get some sleep." I flew of to my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan flew into his den to sleep too. He used his fire to warm a spot to sleep. He layed down and fell asleep.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) The Next morning... I woke up and slithered outside to stretch my wings. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:24, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan let out a yawn. "Hey, Iris! Do you wanna take Lily for a hunt? It think she'll like some time with you!" called Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I guess," I replied. "But I don't know if she'll go all crazy or not on me again." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, May 23, 2012 (UT Xaphan sihged. "I'll go with you two, so we can take her down if she does." whispered Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Good idea." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) "Shall we try for Lemers?" asked Xaphan. They were in the middle of the Rainforest, Lily bouncing.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) "I never liked those," I said. "How about a few birds?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan nodded. "good idea, and should we go for D-" he was cut off by lily. "DOVES! DOVES!" she cried happily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah," I replied.☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path "Sun, shut your yap!" Waterfall snapped at her mate. Bringing him to the Silent Forest Tribe had been a complete mistake. Sun was always in the mood to fight, and it helped when his element was fire. All he had talked about was the battle that had happened recently. "Suit yourself, Waterfall." Waterfall snorted. her mate could be so arrogant sometimes. "Mom, I should be a half-wing!" Slyvia, her hatchling complained. "Xaphan and Iris will make you a halfwing we=hen you're ready." ~Mossnose We started hunting. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan hid near an abondoned dove nest. A male dove found it, and wreaklessly began to tear it appart. Xaphan struk it with a wing, knocking the air out of it. He crunched on its neck, swiftly killing it.----Lily constructed a dove.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I caught a bird. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Leopard joined the hunt. He was new, and was just a hatchling. He was now a Halfwing, and excited for a hunt.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) (I;m assumimng he isn't an amphitere) I caught several more birds. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) (no, i've gotta go!) Xaphan and the toehrs regrouped at camp. Xapahn caught 5 doves. Lily caught 2 doves, and Leopard caughta dove.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) "Doves!!!" Slyvia leaped with joy. Waterfall growled at her daughter. "Is this how a halfwing acts?" Slyvia shook her head and plopped down in the dirt. "Doves. Yay." (Sarcasm. XD) ~Mossnose I caught four doves. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Waterfall ripped open the belly of a dove and dropped it at Slyvia's feet. ❄Moss❄ 15:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I took a bite out of a dove. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan gobbled down one of Lily's doves. Lily ate a baby dove that she caught. "Do you want to return to camp now?" Xaphan asked his mate.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Xapahn returned to camp with his patrol. He leaped up on a tree, Leopard following. "Have you seen Dew?" asked Leopard. Xaphan shook his head. "Down here." croaked Dew. He was stuck under a rock. Lily padded over to Dew. "What happened?" she asked him. "Hydras...." muttered Dew.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no!" I said as I flew down to help. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dew shook the rock off. "I-It got away. It flew....Off to camp!" gasped Dew, struggling to his feet. Leopard looked at his feet. "I should'a helped!" he muttered to himself. Xaphan nodded. "WE've got to get to camp!" he growled.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Iris took off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) (G2G :( ) (bye! :( ) Xaphan and the rest followed. The screeching of their dragons made Xaphan speed up.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 18:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) We arived at camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The hydra was huge. It gobbled up two of the dragon. Xaphan shot a fireball at it. "Hey1" he hissed at the hydra. "No eating pedestrians!" he snarled. The hydra tried to eat Xaphan, but he was too fast.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 19:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Slyvia hissed at the hydra and shot a spark of magic at the hydra. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth itin the end☽ 20:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The Hydra concered the dragon's magic, and shot it back at Sylvia. Xaphan snarled. "He's a diffrent one. Lily, make sure the dragons back at camp are safe, and get them into a stable den1" ordered Xaphan. Lily nodded, and took off. "Leopard, take Dew to get patched up!" ordered Xaphan The two took off. "Fight by my side....Forever?" Xaphan asked Iris.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 15:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," said Iris as she breathed fire at the hydra. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Xapahan let his lava join Iris's Fireball, creating a dangerous combination.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Iris cut off the hydras' heads and burned the neck stumps. It soon died and could not come back to life. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Iris's and Xaphan's fire/lava ball burned the Hydra's body to just ashes.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Iris let out a sigh. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Slyvia tried to fly, but pain stopped her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Iris flew away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Slyvia cried out as she fell on the ground with a thud. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Iris flew over to Slyvia. "What happened?" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (I'm thinking she has a weak wing, caused from this accident, but whenshe gets older she uses at at her advantage.) "Aah.... my wing..." Slyvia hissed with pain. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Iris raced away and came pack with herbs that kill pain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (I'm changing Waterfall's name to Rain) Rain flew over to her daughter. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Iris gave Slyvia the herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Slyvia sighed with relief as the pain slowly went away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Petunia made it to the Silent Forest Tribe. Iris flew up to her. "Um, hi," she said. "Let me get those chains off of you." She breathed a small blue-green flame and the chains split in half and fell off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan blinked. "What's going on?" he asked Iris. Vilen padded after Petunia, huis chain rattling. "A-Are you ok?" he asked Petunia.Silverstar 17:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Petunia ignored Vilen. "I'm free! I'm free!" she screamed happily as she flew around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Vilen sighed, and padded away, chain rattling. Xaphan tugged on his chain./ "Hey! Don't you want that off?" he growled.Silverstar 17:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Iris let Petunia stay in an empty den. Then shock hit the former slave. "I forgot about the egg!" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Vilen blinked. "Do you want me to go get it?" he muttered.Silverstar 17:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "You can't!" she shouted. "You will be killed!." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Its the same way if you go. You can't get killed." murmured Vilen.Silverstar 17:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Felicity blinked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "They will kill you!" she shouted. "I know! That is how my friends died." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "You'll get killed too!" he snapped.Silverstar 17:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not going!" she shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Vilen jumped at her snappiness, and padded away, tail low.----Xaphan sighed.Silverstar 20:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Iris looked confused.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive